parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Woofster's ABCs/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Woofster's ABCs. *(Woofster's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book Opens) *Super Why: Hi, Out There!, It's Me, Super Why!, Have You Seen Woofster?, My Puppy? *Children: There He Is! *Woofster: (Barks Hello!) *Super Why: Oh!, Come On In! *Woofster: (Barks Follow Me!) *(Woofster enters the doggy door) *(Door Opens) *Super Why: Oh, Hi!, I'm Just..., Reading. (Reading) And Then The Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster and Faster, But Suddenly Out of Nowhere!, There Was A Huge Wave!, Then..., Oh!, I'm Sorry!, This is "A Really Great Book"!, Oh!, Right!, We're Having Reading Time!, You're Just in Time!, Come On In!, Hey, Woofster!, W-O-O-F-S-T-E-R!, Look Who's Here! *Child: Super Why! *Super Why: Yeah? *Child: On Your Cape! *Super Why: Oh!, (Clears Throat), S-U-P-E-R, W-H-Y!, Super Why!, That's Me!, It's My New Cape!, You Like It? *(Woofster reading) *Super Why: Hey, Woofster!, What are You Reading? *Woofster: (Barks Hey!, Let's Read Together!) *Super Why: Great Idea!, Let's All Read Together! *(Super Why opens the book) *Super Why: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little..., What's That Word? *Child: "Star!" *Woofster: (Barks Star!) *Super Why: Star!, Right!, (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are! *(Super Why turns the page) *Super Why: (Reading) Up Above The World So High, Like A Diamond in The..., What's That Word? *Child: "Sky!" *Super Why: Sky!, Right! *(Super Why turns the page) *Super Why: (Reading) Twinkle, Twinkle, Little... *Children: Star! *Super Why: (Reading) How I Wonder Where You Are! *(Super Why closes the book) *Super Why: Good Reading, Woofster!, and You, Too!, Wow!, Hey!, Do You Wanna Read This Book, Now? *Woofster: (Barks Uh-Uh-Uh!) *Super Why: Are You Sure?, I Mean, Cause This!, This Here is "A Really Great Book"! *Woofster: (Barks No, No, No!) *Super Why: Okay!, Well, What Book Do You Wanna Read? *Woofster: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *Super Why: Oh! *(Woofster stamps the pawprint) *Super Why: Oh!, I Knew That Was Coming!, We'll Play Woofster's Clues to Figure Out What Book..., W-O-O-F-S-T-E-R, "Woofster", Wants to Read! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Woofster's Clues, Cause It's Really Fun!, Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Super Why: Okay!, So Remember!, Woofster's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Woofster's Clues!, Hey!, What Letter Does Pawprint Begin With? *Child: A "P!" *Super Why: "P!", Right! *(Super Why writes the letter P) *(Pawprint pops) *Super Why: Did You..., Did You See That?, That Pawprint Just... *(Pop) *Super Why: Popped Right Off!, and You Know What?, Popped Starts With "P!", Just Like Pawprint!, That's Cool!, You Know What We Need for Woofster's Clues!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Super Why: Notebook!, Right!, Come On! *(Super Why sees Dory) *Super Why: Hi, Dory! *Dory: Hi!, S-U-P-E-R, W-H-Y! *Super Why: Yep!, Super Why!, That's Me!, Just Getting Our..., Notebook!, Hey!, Notebook Starts With "N!", You Know?, I Really Think I'm Gonna Need Your Extra Help Today!, You Think You'll Be Able to Help Me Figure Out What Book Woofster Wants to Read?, You Will?, Great! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: Oh!, Okay!, Alright!, So, To Play Woofster's Clues, We Have to Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Super Why: Pawprint!, Right!, Cause That's The First... *Children: Clue! *Super Why: Yeah!, and Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Super Why: Right! *Super Why and Woofster: (Singing) Cause They're Woofster's Clues, Woofster's Clues! *Super Why: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Super Why and Woofster: Woofster's Clues! *Super Why: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Woofster's Clues... *Super Why and Woofster: (Singing) Woofster's Clues! *Super Why: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *Super Why and Woofster: (Singing) Think..., Think..., Think! *Super Why: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Woofster jumps into the screen) *Super Why: (Reading) Boy and His Puppy Paddled Faster and Faster, But It Was No Use!, Becau..., Oh! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Super Why: So, Did You See W-O-O-F-S-T-E-R?, Which Way Did He Go? *Child: He Went That Way! *Super Why: Oh!, That Way!, Thanks! *(Song Starts) *Super Why: (Singing) We Are Reading for Woofster's Clues, We Are Reading for Woofster's Clues, We Are Reading for Woofster's Clues, Wonder... *(Song Ends) *Super Why: Wonder What This Word Is. *Child: A Clue!, A Clue! *Super Why: No..., No, I Don't..., I Don't Think It's Clue. Clue is C-L-U-E, Kind of Like Blue, But With The "C". *Child: No!, A Clue! *Super Why: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where? *Child: Over There! *Super Why: Oh, My!, It's Our First Clue to What Book Woofster Wants to Read!, Our First Clue!, and It's on The Word..., The Word... *Child: Moon! *Super Why: Moon!, Yeah!, Good Reading!, Hey!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... *(Super Why accidentally holds up A Really Great Book) *Super Why: Notebook! *(Super Why realizes that it wasn't the notebook) *Super Why: Notebook!, So, Let's Write This Moon Clue, in Our Notebook!, A Moon is Spelled M-O-O-N, and Sometimes, Looks Like Sort of A Cresent!, A Moon. Wow!, So, What Book Could Woofster Want to Read, With A Moon in It?, What Do You Think?, Yeah!, I..., I Think We Need to Find Two More Clues to Figure This Out. *Elastigirl: Super Why!, Do You Need Anything? *Super Why: Do I Need Anything?, Well, Got My Book, I..., Ooh!, (Laughs), I Could Use Two More Clues!, Hey, Elastigirl!, Were You Calling Me? *Elastigirl: Yes, Super Why!, Do You Need Groceries? *Super Why: Groceries?, Sure! *Mr. Incredible: Hey, Super Why!, Uh..., We May Need Your Help With Our Grocery List! *Super Why: Hi, Mr. Incredible!, Hi, Violet! *(Super Why tickles Violet) *Violet Parr: Violet Hungry! *Mr. Incredible: Oh!, We Better Hurry! *Super Why: Well, Do You Think We Could Help Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl With Their Grocery List? *Violet Parr: Hungry, Hungry, Hungry! *Super Why: Well, Let's See What We Need to Find from This List!, Ooh!, Let's Find This First!, Do You See This Item? *Child: That One! *Super Why: You See This Item!, What is It? *Child: Milk! *Elastigirl: Milk!, Just What We Were Looking For! *Super Why: Milk!, Check!, See?, Milk!, Good Job! *Violet Parr: Violet Hungry! *Elastigirl: What's Next on Our List? *Super Why: Well, Let's See!, Ooh!, Do You See This Item? *Child: Over There! *Super Why: Oh!, You See This Item!, What is It? *Child: Bread! *Mr. Incredible: Bread!, For Our Peanut Butter Sandwiches! *Super Why: Right!, Bread!, Check! *Violet Parr: Bread!, Now? *Elastigirl: Soon, Violet!, Almost Done! *Super Why: Okay!, Well, Do We Have Anything Else on Our List?, Do You See This One? *Children: That One! *Super Why: Oh, Yeah!, What is It? *Children: Juice! *Elastigirl: Juice!, Violet's Favorite! *Super Why: Right!, Juice!, You are So Good at This Reading Business! *Violet Parr: Violet Parr Wants Some Juice! *Super Why: Well, I Think That's Everything!, Milk, Bread, Juice! *Violet Parr: Juice, Juice! *Mr. Incredible: Here, Violet! *(Violet Parr drinks a bottle of juice) *Super Why: So, You Think Violet Was Hungry?, Yep!, Hey!, Do You See Any Clues Around Here?, Me, Neither!, We'll Have to Keep Looking!, Bye!, Hey!, Did You Know That Book Starts With "B?", Oh!, and Door!, Door Starts With "D!", and Curtain!, Curtain Starts With "C!", and Look at That!, Cow!, Cow Also Starts With "C!", and..., and So Does Cake, and Caterpillar, and... *Child: A Clue! *Super Why: Yes, Yes!, Clue!, Clue Also Starts With "C!", and So Does Carburetor!, and Cantaloupe!, and Capobianco! *Children: No!, A Clue! *Super Why: Did You See A Clue?, Where? Category:Article stubs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts